Toothcup
by Greathron
Summary: Next book of H or T. They are back, Glory and Nightheal. This one is posted as M and this one I know has to be; Fights, drinking, and Mating. This one has Alvin, Dagur, and Drago. Like always, Pic is the same, mark of Greathron. Ok, so this book is kind of finished, MAY BE ADDED AS EXTRAS Chapters, this are not real chapters but extras I've been asked to make by readers.
1. Chapter 1

Toothcup

By Greathron layke

Chapter 1

Toothcup/party

Warning: mating within book… You have been warned…

Stock's point of view

"Ok, you get Hiccup…" What? Why was Glory giving up Hiccup with out putting up much of a fight… Then Felt kind of stupid when she yells, "So NightHeal… Now that we have that out of the way…" And I found it funny when Hiccup plays along even calling Astrid Pointless, but the best part had to be Astrid slapping Snot.

I shake my head and then look over at Glory and NightHeal who where playfully hitting each other and running about like hatchlings. Hiccup and toothless… I blink slowly… Toothcup… one of the men come over to me… "The Party is ready Stoick." He says. I nod, "Who is hungry." Stampede… The night furies easily bet us… but not one flies past Nightheal! Once there, No one started to eat, all their eyes where on Nightheal… Everyone else stops not knowing why the Nightfuries where waiting. I move over to Nightheal… The night furies move out of my way as I walk through them.

"Nightheal? What are they waiting for?" I ask. He turns… so does Glory who is the one to speak, "The Alpha eats first… then the Alpha's Mate or Girlfriend… Then his family… Since you are part of his family… we where waiting for you." Oh… hiccup nods and takes one of the fish… Glory steps in and slowly pick out a cod and eats… Then they nod to me… I slowly take one and eat… and all the nightfuries move in to eat. I Then called for mead… Since it was used for friendship parties and mate parties… and pretty much any party…

Hiccup's point of view

Mead… None of the Nightfuries had never had mead… I had always wanted to try the mead as a kid but now I would be trying it as a dragon. I look over at Glory… "What is it?" She asks… "Mead, I've always wanted to try it, But never could because I was to young." She hums softly. "Might as well try it…" She mutters… both of us turn into our human forms and take a cup to try… One sip...

That was all we needed… Honey mead… Both cups where gone far to soon. "Gone? Already? But I only got a drop…" Glory mutters. We drink one more… when Glory throws the cup away… "SHOT THIS! I HARDLY GET A SIP AND IT IS GONE…" She becomes her dragon form and I fallow her lead… Both grab a keg and drink… Before long the two of us end up on our back drinking as fast as we can… Already drunk I look over at Glory… who looked so pretty. I place my tail on her belly and playfully open and close the fins…

Glory's point of view

I was warm, full, and drunk to the point I could not see straight when something lands on my chest… I blink at it then giggle, "Butterfly." I try to catch it only to have it jerkily jump away and land a little ways away down onto my belly. "Pretty butterfly." I rumble drunkenly… "Come back." I add when unable to catch it… The butterfly lands near my mouth… I retract my teeth and catch the left wing of the butterfly… A yelp of pain and shock… and a slightly cross eyed Nightheal lands on my full bead belly… then laughs and starts kissing me…

I flick my tail up under him… he looks shocked for a minute before purring like crazy as I start moving my tail around. "Oh, that feels so good." He mutters… I grin and move even closer. Then hear yells from the humans… both of our face scales turn red. "Lets… get out of here." He mutters… we get up… me keeping my tail in place… his wings over my body. We fly drunkenly fly to the cove where we meet…we get on the ground… I flop down and black out… last thing I feel is this nice feel of him touching me.

NightHeal's point of view

I woke to a need for more… I quickly back away from Glory… Who is still out… I drunkenly fly back to find most of the Nightfuries are out also… But the party for the humans is still going… I'm drunk but was still able to grab a bunch of kegs and bring them back to the cove for Glory and me… who was awake… "Want some more?" I ask… she nods and we both drink more mead…. By the time we stop… I'm starting to back out again… last thing I see is her getting on my huge mead belly…


	2. Chapter 2

Toothcup

By Greathron layke

Chapter 2

Trouble and eggs

Warning: mating within book… You have been warned…

Snot's point of view

Hiccup is a dragon… Hiccup can become a Nightfury. Hiccup has all kinds of new powers… Hiccup is an Alpha… Hiccup is stoick's son… Hiccup gets all the girls… Hiccup gets to drink mead… Hiccup…HICCUP… HICCUP!

I punch a wall… Hiccup…. He gets this new cool name Nightheal… Hiccup… AGGGG…. That Stupid…Little brat…. He ran away…. As a fail… and comes back as the coolest thing since dragon fights…

Nightheal's point of view

If drunk and not felling good… Get hit into the Ice waters of Berk by and over active mate… If that does not wake a kid up… I do not know what would. But that was 6 weeks ago…

I land by Glory… over the past few weeks we had been trying to get ready to attack the Queen… "Nightheal…" Glory whimpers… "Yes? OH! Glory! You don't look very good." I say… "I don't feel good… my belly hurts…" she mutters… "You did drink at that party two nights ago… could be the mead." I point out… she frowns, "I don't think so… I've had an upset belly before… but this feels like I've eat stones…" I sit up… "Stones…" I mutter to my self… "Glory… I'm going to go and ask Grace a Question." I say… and take to the air… could it really be…

Greathron's point of view

I was out on a nice warm stone… Half asleep when I see Heal coming my way at top speed… He slides ten yards when he tried to land… and ends up turning into a ball and rolling right past me into the cliff side… and just jumps to his paws and falls flat on his face… then gets his paws under him and runs to me… "Where is Grace… Need her to come see Glory!" he yells before even getting to me.. I frown… "What is wrong?" I ask… "I…I…" He gasps trying to catch his breath. I sit up straight… "Out with it man your killing me here." I joke… I was nowhere close to guessing what he was about to say… "I… I think Glory may be pregnant…" I stand there for a spilt moment then roar, "GRACE! YOU MIGHT WANT TO HEAR THIS!"

Grace's point of view

I was asleep when Greathron roars… I wake up and make my way as fast as I can with my huge belly… which was three times bigger then normal with all the mead and food from the past 6 weeks… "What sup?" I ask finding Greathron with Nightheal who was gasping like a fish out of water… "Ah… Heal needs you to go see Glory…" I look over at heal… "Why is that?" I ask… "Because both me and her know nothing about this…but I… I think she might be Pregnant…" He says… "Well a dragons time is about 4 to 7 weeks for the eggs to form and be laid then a few days to 3 weeks for them to hatch… which I must say is a beg explosion… Also random fact most females won't feel the eggs till the last week… but can fell themselves grown bigger… strange right?" I then note that I was mostly talking to myself, "Let's just go pay Glory a visit."

Glory's point of view

Once Heal left, I sigh and roll on my back… and try to put my paws around my belly… it was far to big for that… I know it was getting bigger… but could not think of why. I then see Heal, Greathron… and Grace? Grace almost never leaves her home! They land and Greathron gives what sounds like a whistle… Grace just gives a nod before touching my belly… and turns to my mate… "What?" I ask… He speaks… "Glory… you said you felt like there was stones in your belly…" I nod… "Those are eggs!" Grace croons… "DARNIT GRACE I WANTED TO INFORM HER!" Eggs… but that must mean… "We are going to be parents!" NightHeal Crows…

Nightheal's point of view

A parent! I'm going to be a father… Slowly something hits me… I turn my eyes going hard… "This war has to end…" I growl… the others nod… "Greathron… Inform everyone. Also I want some dragons protecting Glory… And make it clear that If there is so much as a scale missing… I'll kill them… I need to go see my dad and end this war." I say and take off… "Grace!" "I'll stay and help Glory through this Nightheal." She says. This could get ugly… Ready or not Devil's Queen, here comes Nighheal. I shot over the ground and out to my old house… I walk in and yell… "Hey dad! We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Toothcup

By Greathron layke

Chapter 3

Shock and war

Warning: mating within book… You have been warned…

Stoick's point of view

I turn and look over at Hiccup… "Yes?" "I… I'm going to be a father… and I think we need to end this war now." What? Had I heard him right? "I'll get Berk ready." "Thanks…" Hiccup says… before walking away… We quickly get the boats ready and load up everyone an head off… and Nightfuries fly in around us… "Hiccup… I hope you know what you are doing…"

Nightheal's point of view

Everywhere I went everyone wished me luck… some on this fight, others on becoming a father. By the time most of the dragons spoke to me we had made it to Dragon Island. That is when I feel a huge power try to take me over and the dragons around me… but it was not working on me and once the humans hit the beach… the power fades… I feel a confused thrum… then dragons flow from the massive volcano, but none attack…

"Ah… no attack?" someone mutters… "SPOKE TO SOON!" I yell back… just as the side of the volcano explodes… **"COME BACK, MY FEARFUL WARROIRS COME BACK TO ME"** The voice screams in my mind… **"I WILL DISTROY YOU ALL. STUPID ARMY, YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME… NO ONE CAN BET ME!"** The Devil's Queen roars… and breaths fire at the humans on the ground. "WE WILL SEE! I AM NIGHTHEAL, ALPHA OF DOOM, AND I WILL DISTROY YOU!" I roar back…

I shot plasma before taking off into the sky… **"Get back here you Useless excuse for an ALPHA"** She roars… I froze in midair… then spin as rage fills me… "No… one… calls… me… useless…" I say… slow and deadly… I open my mouth and shot a stream of plasma stone… She screams in pain but takes flight after me…

If that can't kill her what can? I blink as I spin around and off to the sky… What to do… There has to be a way… Wait a moment…WHISPERING DEATH! The one Glory killed… She shot a plasma blast into it's mouth… It may work the same way with the Devil's Queen.

Greathron's point of view

THE FOOL! Did he not know that he was flying right where the devil's queen wanted him? HE WAS RIGHT IN HER FIRE LIN… Oh… The old spicy mouth trick… Just as he shots plasma into her fire-gas filled mouth. He rolls out of the way as she starts to blow up from the inside out… The roar rises all around…

I watch as Nightheal tries to get out of there… But fire was coming up from every side… and the tail comes up… and slams him in the back… Everyone can here the explosion of his back being destroyed. He goes flying into the burning ground. I could not see how Nightheal would have made it.

Stoick's point of view

It took forever to find Hiccup… but it was to late… We found him broke and bleeding… None of the Nightfuries could save him… I walk around like everyone else… shocked… Nightheal was dead… We slowly head back for Berk… Dragons and humans alike… When we get there… Glory was waiting for us… "YOU WON! Right? Where is Nightheal?" slowly the all of the people there… could see that something was wrong… I look over at Glory… who was so big… Then remember what Hiccup had said, "I'm going to be a father." I look away… then Greathron… sets Nightheal's body on the ground… "He killed the queen but gave his life to do so."

Glory's eyes go huge then roars at the sky… Her body glows like fire as she cries out at the sky… The air seemed to catch fire… and The fire flows into Nightheal's mouth… She falls… "Easy there love… we won I believe." Nightheal says as he catches Glory… Everyone stands there in shock. He was alive!


	4. Chapter 4

Toothcup

By Greathron layke

Chapter 4

Eggs and Alvin

Alvin's point of view

The men are screaming like girls as we are attacked… I flip a massive Nightmare and kill it in one blow… "There are to many, Alvin." Savage yells. I kill one more and run for the door after everyone else gets in… and shuts it. Just in time… savage hits the ground as fire explodes around the door… I walk to the middle of the room. "Anything good?" I spit. "Yes, sir. We have heard of a man that people say can command dragons, and drove them off of Berk. They say he could kill a man just by looking him in the eyes. They also say… he is part dragon." Someone says… "THEN WHY DO I NOT HAVE THIS DRAGONMAN IN M HANDS?" I scream, turning away… I mutter, "If I want something done right it seems I have to do the job myself…" Turning back to the men. "Get 15 men! We are going to Berk."

Stoick's point of view

I sigh, as I look at all the damage… I make a new rule in my mind… Never let dragons drink. A few dragons had got drunk in the party the night before, and a group of them started to fight each other. We where able to get them to stop before they destroyed all of Berk… But they had destroyed the weaponry before we where able to stop them… so I had made Nightheal take them all to dragon island… The only ones I left here was Glory… who was taking care of her eggs and did not want to move them and Nightheal…

"DAD!" I turn to see Nightheal and Fishlegs… "Yes?" I ask… "We have a problem…" "OUTCAST SHIP!" Fishlegs yells… I dropped the bucket of fish I had got for Glory… "GET EVERYONE TO THE FOREST!" I yell.

Alvin's point of view

"Where is everyone…"someone asked… As we break down another door… and found nothing again. "This is pointless. Head for Stoick's home…" I lead the way, "HEY, STOICK OPEN UP…" I spit and break down the door… no one… "Search the house." I yell. Three men look around…then one yells in shock and fire like I had never seen blows him up… The other two run screaming like girls for the door… But I grab them… And yell in there face… "FIND OUT WHAT IS IN THERE OR DIE TRYING!"

"Don't bother… She'll kill them all before they even get to the door way… let alone inside." A voice says… I turn and face Hiccup, "Well, If it is not stoick's little brat." I smirk. "Welcome to hell, Strange big man I've never heard about before." He says… and smirks right back. "I'm Alvin… You might have heard of you father's most hated…" THE LITTLE BRAT CUT ME OFF! "Nope… Don't ring a bell… But I do know that you only have 15 men… So I have the feeling that you are not trying to take Berk… So what are you after." "I'm after one person… The Dragon Man." He Blinks and frowns… and shudders… then mutters under his breath something I could not hear… as an explosion fills the air. "HEY! LEAVE GLORY ALONE!" He yells and blocks the door the two had been trying to get through.

Nightheal's point of view

They're going to hurt Glory and the eggs! I run right over and block the door and hiss… "Glory, who is Glory?" Alvin asks… "Let's just say if you try to hurt her you will face my rage. I will rip you apart…" Alvin, noting my weak human from starts laughing. "Don't worry, we will leave if you alone if you inform us where the Dragon man is." Then it hits me… "Wait! You mean the Nightfury Alpha?" Alvin frowns. "Sir, I think the dragon man's name is Nightheal." One of the men say… My eyes go big… then start roaring in laughter… "WHERE IS HE!" Alvin yells. Then smirking… "YOUR LOOKING AT HIM!" I yell…

Just as a man comes running out of the room… with… ONE OF THE EGGS! He makes is way for the exit… I jump over ten years and land in front of him. "I believe that is mine…" I take the egg from him… Just as the room explodes as Glory comes out and a massive rage… The fire ball blows the thief to pieces. The scent of someone wetting themselves fills the air… I spin around with the egg and roar…

"Leave now if you know what is good for you." They turn and run for their lives. With me and Glory shoots plasma blasts at them all the way back to their boats. "Well that could have gone better…" I mutter to Glory. She nods and takes the egg and softly leans it… I go to get my dad.


	5. Chapter 5

Toothcup

By Greathron layke

Chapter 5

Hatching

Glory's point of view

I was half asleep when a soft voice wakes me up… I look over at the four eggs that were by my belly… They were moving. They were going to hatch… I nug Nightheal who was still asleep… "Humf… sleepy…" he mutters and rolls away… I giggle… "Hey, sleepy, the eggs are hatching without you…" "That's great…" He mutters before jerking awake… "THE EGGS ARE HATCHING?" He yells. I start laughing. "Yes silly." He looks over at the eggs with a huge grin that slowly fades… "Ah… Don't dragon eggs explode?" "Yes." I say smiling at the eggs… then slowly what he had said sinks in…. we look at each other in worry… the eggs where going to explode… "DAD!" He yells and runs down the stairs… I hear him yelling something as I quickly pick up the eggs and head outside.

Stock's point of view

I run with Hiccup/Nightheal, whatever, as we catch up with Glory… Nightheal wanted me to see the eggs hatch… I watch as he takes one of the eggs and hands it to me… then takes two of the others and we make our way over to a small pool… and then place the eggs inside… "Think they will be ok?" Glory asks… Nightheal nods. But before one can sink all the way to the bottom of the pool it explodes blasting off the top 3 inches of the pool sky high…

Nightheal's point of view

I see a black spot in the sky… Instinctively Jump up and cocoon the little one in my wings. I hit the ground hard and roll a few feet before stopping, on my back… I just let my wings drop open and just lie there, panting. "Daddy? You saved me." The little female lands on my forehead and looks down at me. "Humf… hi…" I mutter. She giggles… I then hear three smaller explosions… No one else goes flying…

Glory's point of view

Thank Thor for Nightheal's quick thinking. The others thankfully sink all the way to the bottom of the pool before exploding and slowly swimming up to us… another girl and two boys. I turn and see that Nightheal still had not moved… "Are you ok?" I ask… he nods and rolls over and comes over with the little one that he had caught… She was bouncing all round his paws… "Come Blaze out from under daddy's paws… you're going to make him fall." I say laughing as blaze runs over to join the others.

She is a pretty black with what looks like a fire on her forehead… The other female we decide to call flame because of the flames that seem to writhe up her blue body and out over her wings… Fire is the first male with his black-gray belly and flames around the rest of him… making him look like a walking fire with coal and everything. The last was a slick black like me but I could not think of a name for him… I hear a yelp from Nightheal… and look up to see my blue mate with all four younglings jumping all over his back…

Nightheal's point of view

I was happy that they liked me… but really? Did they have to jump all over me? It hurt. "Ok… that's it… You little ones are in for it now…" I say and roll over and pin all four young ones onto the ground… then feel my paw start to burn… I quickly let the slick black one go… then grin. We had the last name. "Burn… That hurt." I say… "Sorry, daddy." Burn says… I sigh as I look over at Glory… "I just thought of something… We need to make ourselves a home." She nods and helps me get all the little ones off… I move away over to my dad… "Stoick? Can we make a home out at the cove where me and Glory first meet?" He nods.


	6. Chapter 6

Toothcup

By Greathron layke

Chapter 6

Dagur

Stock's point of view

I'm shocked how fast nightfuries grow… It's only been three months they are already flying… but still have a little trouble with their speech, but know I had bigger things to worry about… Like how to keep the peace with the Berserk clan. I had all the dragons stay in their human form… we don't need to be fighting each other. I turn to Hiccup, who by the way… was not too happy in his human form… "Please don't inform me that…" I turn, "I need you to keep that crazy Dagur from breaking to many things…" Hiccup… looked like he wanted to kill me…

Nightheal's point of view

Last time, Dagur used me as a dart board! Wait… why am I freaking out? I'm a bloody dragon, AN ALPHA! I should not be freaked out by a crazy fool. We stand on the dock as the ship comes up to us… only to find out that DAGUR WAS THE CHEF! He makes us go over the entire island… Then we head for the great hall for food… I ended up by Dagur.

"I heard about this one man… Dragon man, Nightheal… They say he lives here on Berk. Also that he is a very close friend of yours hiccup. You would know him right?" "Ah…" I sputter… "They say his mate is a Nightfury… A REAL NIGHTFURY!" "So…ah… What will you do if you did find one?" I ask weakly… thinking of my young ones. "Kill it and use the head as…" I dive out the door and throw up in the grass…

All of the Berserks start laughing… I'm shivering… as I try to control myself… as my body tries to shift forms so I could strike him down… Once I got control… Dagur comes up… "Throwing up over the thought of killing a dragon… How sad." I raise my hand and pick up Dagur's ax that was right by the door… He laughs harder.

Stoick's point of view

I run to Hiccup. "DON'T HICCUP!" I yell. He drops the ax and looks at me… then spits on the floor in front of Dagur. "I'm going home." He says and storms out and slams the great hall door with so much force we could see the walls moving… Dagur sits down in his chair laughing too hard to keep standing…

"Let's get that treaty signed." I say. "Good… Bring out the dragons blood…" He yells all the dragons that where here in their human forms look like they might fallow there Alpha's lead… o Thor… "Ah… well… Dragon's…" "The rules say it is signed in dragon's blood… no matter what my father said… and by those same rules we are to kill the dragon together." He says… I grind my teeth… "We have not seen one dragon since Nightheal drove them away." I say… "Then we will find one." He says… "To the forest!" Great… they head out of the hall… "Inform Glory…" I mutter to Greathron.


	7. Chapter 7

Toothcup

By Greathron layke

Chapter 7

Meet Nightheal, Dagur

Glory's point of view

Sounds of lots of humans hit my ears… "Hide." I hiss at the kids they run to the rug and pull it aside and dive in. I push the rug back in place and change to human sit a chair over the spot and start working on a blanket I had been knitting. Half wishing that the kids could change to human also but that would not be for a few more months.

"HEY? WHAT IS IT WITH THE RANDOM HOUSE?" Someone yells… I open the door and step out… "Yes?" I ask… They push past with out a word and start looking around… then to my anguish one of them fell through the floor into the hiding place… "Sir! I found one…" Blaze was thrown out and the man comes out also…

Grinning at another… Blaze runs to me… and Hides "What is going on?" I ask… Then a new voice… "GLOR… OH,No…" Greathron runs in… his eyes land on Blaze… as Blaze is dragged away and chained… Then pulled out of the house…

Greathron's point of view

To late! I was to late! "No! oh… man… Where are the others?" I gasp… Glory points to a spot as the other three come out! "Whts gona happen ma?" Burn asks… "I don't know… Greathron stay here and protect them with your life…" Glory says and runs out of the home… "Oh, boy…" I mutter just as Nightheal lands behind me…

"They have Blaze…" I whisper…. "Then they will die." He says so much hate in his words… I would not have been shocked if they had dropped dead on the spot…. He turns and takes off… I slump to the Ground… If only I had been faster.

Stoick's point of view

"Hey, Stoick! Who lives in the house out at the cove? She was hiding a dragon…" Dagur says and brings Blaze into view… "Uncal stok! Help plz… I dus swar it was not me who took de fishes it tis Fire! I tis inasunt!" She cries out… "Now as…" A massive explosion cuts off Dagur. The huge great hall doors are ripped clean away and Nightheal Storms in His body Glowing… Plainly going to kill… "Good job Dagur… you found one of Nightheal's kids… I think I will let him take care of you." I say… "ANYONE, WHO STANDS IN MY WAY WILL DIE…" He roars…. One man stupidly tries to kill him; the head comes clean off and lands at Dagur's feet. "WHO'S NEXT!" He growls and spits a fire ball making everyone run for their lives… "Dad!" Blaze yells…

Just as another huge explosion fells the hall as Glory storms in… Shooting and roaring…those that where left flee for their lives. "Nothing can stand up against two peeved off parents and change that to dragons… then make it nightfuries… one of which is an Alpha… you have two choices, Die or return their little one. Both calm down as soon as I free Blaze… Who runs to them…"

"Thank you Stoick and sorry about the building… I'll help you fix it up later… I think your friend where may have just missed something…. So what is going on…" he asks landing in front of me as Glory and Blaze move beside him… Blaze hiding under their wings… "Well, every 20 years we sign a treaty so that there would not be a war and when we first started we used the blood of dragons that we killed and…" I say… he nods then flicks a cup off the table and cuts his arm and lets the blood flow into the cup. "Problem solved." He says, and licks his arm and the cut heals instantly.

Dagur's point of view

Stoick starts to laugh, "Should have come to you first Alpha. Dagur, This is Berk's Dragon Alpha, Nightheal… Nightheal, this is Dag…" Nightheal cuts him off. "You're that jerk that likes throwing knives at Hiccup… If I did not care about peace I would strike you down on the spot. But I do care about peace but I will make this clear right now. Try to hurt Hiccup, and I will hurt you."

"Oh? So Hiccup is your friend…" I spit. "Hum… more like heart brothers." he says. "I'll sign your treaty, but you better show me how to be friends with dragons." I say.

"Something is wrong." Nightheal says. Then his eyes go huge… "Greathron is hurt!" he says… Then he snarls, "Alvin… NO! Greathron, Younglings!" He roars full out… just as an outcast comes in with a paper…


	8. Chapter 8

Toothcup

By Greathron layke

Chapter 8

Alvin's demand

Nightheal's point of view

Take my kids? Do you have a death wish? Because I will kill you… five times over… I kill the outcast without thinking… Stoick starts yelling something at me… I stop and look back. He picks up something and reads it out loud.

Dear stoick, 

I have four dragons… your dragons… I'm taking them to Outcast Island. You have three days to give up Berk or they die… HAHA… Don't you just love Blackmail?

Alvin

My rage glows. "I am saving my young ones, with or without your help Stoick… Glory… stays with Blaze I'll be back." I storm out of the great hall and take to the sky.

Dagur's point of view

I sign the treaty then look over at the small Nightfury. That I guess is Blaze. "Hi, there." I say the other growls at me… "It is ok. I want to be friends." I whisper. Then to my shock. "Tak ladr… Gona help ma fax de house." She bounds off after her mother. "Don't worry. We will work with dragons after we are done with Alvin." Stock says and leads the way.

Alvin's point of view

There is yelling and then pounding on my door… I open it to find…Stoick's stupid brat? "Stoick sends you with my answer?" I ask slightly confused… "No… I did not come here for my father, Alvin… I came because of Nightheal… you took three of his kids and his best friend." "Fine, Fine… what is it?" For a small brat, he could hit… I'm thrown into the wall…

"Also one more thing… you will give his kids back or there will be no outcast island. And he has the power to completely destroy this island." He starts walking away… "Also… Don't you just love having Blackmail for lunch? So long sucker… I'm looking for the fun of destroying this place. Your worst dream ever, Nightheal." He vanishes… "Get ready to attack Berk!" I scream. Only to have a man screaming like a girl, run into the room, "Sir! We are under attack by Dragons, Stoick, and also Dagur.

Nightheal's point of view

"Alvin! Free them or we will crush outcast island." I roar. They bring them out… and Alvin comes to them and tries to kill Greathron. I dive bomb them and scream, "Attack!" I hit the ground and free the four dragons… and then we blow the all of the island… As the humans and dragons head home, I hoover right over the island and charge up… When I leave… there is nothing left. Slowly we make our way back to Berk… I blink as I look around at everyone… wondering what would happen next.


	9. Chapter 9

Toothcup

By Greathron layke

Chapter 9

Dagur and Blaze

Nightheal's point of view

Four days later

"Dad?" I ask… Stoick turns around. "Yes?" "Do you know where Blaze is?" I ask. "Most likely down in the training ring. Oh, with you being here. I'm thinking about adding a dragon part into that yearly contest…" Stoick says. "That sounds ni…. Ah, What is Blaze doing down in the old killing ring?" I ask. "Most likely with Dagur." "Hum, I'll go pay them a visit…" I mutter turning into human hiccup. "Don't do anything stupid." He yells after me… _"I would not dream about."_ I throw back over at him and smirk.

Dagur's point of view

The more I got to know Blaze. The more I loved her… Pretty, smart and cool. A few times I forgot my clan, because I was spending time with her. I smile as the she dragon spins and turns… Almost to fast for my eyes to keep up… I sigh when she stops in front of me and bats me across the face with her tail and place it on my face as she opens and closes the tail fins… looking like a pretty butterfly with those long trails of fabric coming off of the edges of the fins…

"Hey, Blaze, Dagur" Blaze moves over to Hiccup… anger rises inside of me… "Who do you think you are?" I spit at him… Anger rises even more when he runs his hand over Blaze who croons. He laughs and hands her a fish. "Be careful Dagur! You will fall under her spell." He says laughing… "So Blaze Try the form-shift yet?" Form-shift? What was he talking about?

Blaze's point of view

"Yes dad… But it won't work." I growl back… "How are you trying?" Dad asks. "Thinking how I want my human side to look…" I say giving him a 'DA' look. "Your trying to hard… close your eyes… and just inform your body that you want to be human and let your mind fill in the form." He says… "Are you talking to her?" Dagur asks… "Yes, Dagur we are." Dad says. "HOW COME I CAN'T!" He screams… I blink then quickly walk back to my boyfriend and rub softly on his side… purring loudly… Dad starts laughing. "Dagur, Dagur, Dagur… yes, I can talk to dragons, having Nightheal as my heart brother puts me as Blaze's father… and it looks like you might have found a girlfriend." I purr louder. "SHUT UP!" Dagur yells at dad and throws something at him… it shatters as it hits dad… Dagur looks shocked… Dad looked pissed… And I sit back and watch… This could get interesting.

Dagur's point of view

What? That should have killed him! "FOOL! YOU CAN NOT HURT ME!" He roars… my mouth fell open as he comes closer and his voice changes. "DAGUR! DID I NOT INGORM YOU THAT IF YOU HURT HICCUP THEN I WOULD HURT YOU" Before my eyes Hiccup starts to grow wings… claws… scales…. Even a tail… in a matter of seconds Nightheal was standing in front of me… I was to shocked to respond…As Nightheal slams me to the ground.

"WTF! HICCCUP! YOUR NIGHTHEAL?" I yell… "Nightfury thing… able to change forms at will once the dragon knows…" A New voice, almost song like cuts him off. "IT WORKED! Dad! It worked!" Slowly we look over and find a pretty teen girl in slick black clothing and black hair that fell almost to the ground and bright blue eyes… "Wow…" I whistle.

"You look a lot like your mother." Dad says. I look over and grin at him. Then look over at Dagur. "So…pretty." He whispers. I reach out and help him up. Dagur sighs… "Man…talk about hot." He says… I roll my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Toothcup

By Greathron layke

Chapter 10

Yearly contest

Stoick's point of view

About fall

Note: long chapter… This is also just a extra thought I had.

I now stand in the middle of the great hall. "Now is the time of year for the Thorfest games… This year, for the first time ever Dragons are going to join! You will be in teams of two or four. Dragons can be by themselves switching forms for the games… The team with the most points wins. There are many different Groups… There is a change… There are three clans here that will pick their main group. That is the game everyone will mostly be at. We have picked Snotlout and Hookfang, for Berk. Dooms clan? Berserkers? Pick yours." Dooms clam all start chanting for Nightheal… "Ok! I will be both hiccup and Nightheal with my mate Glory, who will also use both forms." Nightheal says. "I will." Dagur said… "If my Girlfriend would join me." He adds. What did he m… Blaze steps into sight and changes into a human, "I would like that." I spin and look at Nightheal, who seemed fine about this… But Glory looked shocked.

Nightheal's point of view

"Dagur and Blaze?" Glory mutters in my ear. I nod. "You know about this?" I nod again, "And you're fine with this?" She asks. I nod yet again. "First will be the fish bucket race. Then Ax throwing, and log rolling. For dragons, Speed race, shooting, and lift… Then as a team, Tag team race, Show off, and trapped." Stoick says. I nod… "You do the fish and Ax… I'll do the log roll…" Glory says… I nod. "Nice. We both know I'm faster and you are a better shot. I'll also do the lift thing." I say she nods as we work out our plan. "Tag team will need a human and you are the best at that she adds. "Hum… yes. And no need to worry about this show off will just go with whatever feels right." I say.

Blaze's point of view

"Smotlout and Hookfang starts to fight. Mom and dad have a quick talk and nod then head off with everyone else to the ring… I look over at uncle stoick and then hear many people talking. I look over at Dagur… "Who do we need to worry about?" I ask. "Your parents, Hookfang and Snotlout are to much the same, this will cause fights, both have big head… Your parents are working as a real team… Most likely know what each other are good at and will sign each other to that task. They know what they are doing." He mutters. 'Our only hope is that Hiccup will be trying and think only on how to bet snotlout since his family always won." Dagur says… I nod.

Kinda threed person view

"Run those fish!" Someone hits a bell… Snotlout takes to the lead but is tripped by Blaze…. "Sorry…" She yells and runs past onl to have snotlout grab her leg and trip her… And just bets Hiccup by inches.

Dooms=0 Berserkers=0 Berk=1

Hiccup nods and throws the fish to the sided and grabs an Ax… Fallowed by Hookfang and Dagur… Hookfang takes of the top of hiccup's Ax off and makes Dagur win.

Dooms=0 Berserkers=1 Berk=1

Glory comes in facing off with Blaze and snotlout… Snotlout punchs Blaze and back slaps Glory… "Looks like we might have a fight." Stoick mutters as Dagur and Hiccup as Nightheal team up and beat the life out of snotlout, "Good thing dragons are next… I think snotlout is not getting back up." Someone yells. 

Dooms=0 Berserkers=1 Berk=2

Nightheal, Hookfang, and Blaze lines up for the speed race… round the first point… Hookfang is so far behind and the race was just Blaze and Nightheal… Checkpoint two… into the forest… Blaze slams into a tree… Nightheal stops and tries to help her. "Go dad… I'm fine…" She mutters as Hookfang shots by and Nightheal flies after him and bet him by a million sec.

Dooms=1 Berserkers=1 Berk=2

Blaze is back in the Games… And glory is going for the shoot out and Hookfang… has gone ah… well… crazy and trashes the ring… so he is out for good… and Has also nocked Glory out before being taking care of… so Blaze wins.

Dooms=1 Berserkers=2 Berk=2

On the lift Nightheal falls and is out of this round making Blaze win again.

Dooms=1 Berserkers=3 Berk=2

Now it is time for teams… I don't think we need them… we know our winners… but here goes the tag… Ah? Is… well I guess there is no rule against both Nightheal and Glory being dragons… so they win.

Dooms=2 Berserkers=3 Berk=2

Next is show off. With blaze and Dagur doing some nice flips… Glory is human riding on Nightheal's, Oh! They are switching places in mid-air! Spinning, flipping and free falling! They win.

Dooms=3 Berserkers=3 Berk=2

We have a tie… Now time for trapped… we have two small dragons and two humans trapped some where on the island. Two in the south… Two in the north…. First to win… has to get their two free and back here first… What's THIS? Glory and Nightheal are back already? And they also have there friend…

Dooms=4 Berserkers=3 Berk=2

They win this year games for Dooms clan… Now… WHO WANTS TO PARTY! Good game everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

Ok...

so the main story is over... everything else posted in this book will be extras... that people suggest or help me retype... right now I have three extras... and am working on one with a friend on a retype.

If you think of something you want to see in this book that was not in the first or second... please PM me and I will try and work on it or even have you help.

thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

Toothcup

By Greathron layke

Chapter 11

Drago and the dead

Note; these are kinda extras… I thought I would include the 2 movie some… and after these two chapters… I think this story will be over with if I can't think of anything else to write… also feel free to pm me and give me ideas…

Glory's point of view

So Nightheal talked me into go back the dooms island to meet some of the other nightfuries that had stayed behind… Part of his plan was to see if there was any new Nightfuries that wanted to join us… But we ran into trouble on the way there… A massive storm broke free and there was no place to land…. So we ended up crashing onto a boat before blacking out…

I slowly come around… I was on a human ship… so it was a good thing we had switched forms before blacking out… I look over at Nightheal. He was slowly waking up… "Where are we?" He asks… "Your on my ship… I'm the dragon master Drago." I turn to see a human so ugly that a worm would feel pretty in comparison. "Dragon master?" I mutter to heal, "Crazy…" He mutter back… "I'm going to take over the world… Join me." He says… "Not on your ugly face's life… or is that your butt?" I say. Nightheal starts laughing, "Nice one…" He says… "Thank…" The punch throws me to the wall.

Nightheal's point of view

"NO ONE HURTS MY MATE!" I roar and throw him back… right out the door… He gets up… and I slam the door in his face… and go to Glory… "You ok?" She nods…

Hours go by quickly… After what felt like forever explosions and roars of fighting dragons fill the air… then in dragon, "Your Alpha is dead… join me…" Then the doors are thrown open and something in strange clothing was shoved into the room…A human, who is crying. "Storm… no…" The human gets up and throws herself at the door.

Glory's point of view

"Hey… new comer… what's wrong?" I whisper… she looks around… then at me… "Oh, who are you?" She asks… "Glory… this is my mate Nightheal…we." She cuts me off when seeing Nightheal. "I know you…" She pulls something off her head… and comes over to him… "I don't see how… Wait… Nightheal is the name given to me by the dragons… my human name is Hiccup…" Nightheal says… "Stoick's son." I add. Her mouth drops… "My son!" What? I think to myself.

Nightheal's point of view

No… it could not be… my mom is dead… killed by dr… Ever thing… made since… not killed by dragons but taken by dragons… because… she was a dragon… if she know it or not… I breathe slowly in and test her scent… It was… that of a night fury. "Mom…" I whisper… she hugs me… "Who is storm?" I ask. "He was the Alpha that I was taking to by Cloud jumper. They… they killed him." "Well looks like we know each other…" Drago says closing the door… "YOU DEVIL!" mom yells.

Valka's point of view

He killed storm! He killed my Alpha… HE KILLED MY LEADER! "I'LL RIP YOU APART!" I scream… "Oh? Not likely." Drago smirks and steps out of the way. I spin around only to be hit in the face… I slam to the ground. "Fool" He spits and moves past to my son and the other girl… "Move… and they die." He had Glory… but that blows up in his face… "No… you will let my mate go or I will kill you." My son says. "You don't know who I am, Do you." Drago says. "Neither do you." My son shot back just as fast. "I have an army at my call!" Drago yells. "I've got powers that you could not even dream of having at the flick of a paw." He says voice calm… "I have an Alpha at my call." Drago screams looking fit to kill. Nightheal laughs, "So, you need others to do your work. Others look at me for help with theirs…" "Fine." Drago yells and slams the door… "Well… that went smooth." Glory says. We all laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

Toothcup

By Greathron layke

Chapter 12

War and death

Note; these are kinda extras… I thought I would include the 2 movie some… and after these two chapters… I think this story will be over with if I can't think of anything else to write… also feel free to pm me and give me ideas…

Alvin's point of view

Back in time… when Outcast Island was destroyed

I come around and slowly get to my feet and grab my blade… "I WILL KILL YOU NIGHTHEAL." I scream… Just as I see a dragon. Huge and white with a red tail tip… with a broke wing. "I can help you… If you will help me." I say… It nods.

Time flash

I turn and look over at Screak. Who is in his human form… at my side facing Berk… They would die. "Sir… there is a massive group of metal boats over in the north and I feel another Alpha…An ocean one, but not this Nightfury Alpha." He says… "Then find…" Boom… the Great hall goes up in flames as Dragons fill the sky… out of the water raises a massive alpha… "I'm Iceburn! Come out and fight me Alpha of doom!" It roars…

Nightheal's point of view

I sit up… ALPHA OF DOOM? BERK! "THEY ARE ATTACKING BERK!" I roar and throw myself at the door… More explosions… then the air becomes colder than normal… Then a loud swishes… and scream… "We must help!" I yell.

Stoick's point of view

I could not see who was on our side and who was not. Then I see someone I had hoped had died… Drago lands in front of me. "No Alpha? That's pretty sad, but makes my job that much easier… HEY! YOU WHAT?" The blade goes through my back and out my chest… "Name's Alvin… and I'm taking over Berk… Not you." He says moving in front of Drago, as I drop to the ground and everything slowly goes black.

Drago's point of view

"FOOL! You will never bet me and Iceburn or are you the Alpha of Doom." I laugh. "I'm not the Alpha, but I do have an Alpha with me… Screak your turn." He yells… A screaming death! I never thought I would meet one. "Don't worry… Iceburn will win." I say calmly.

Nightheal's point of view

"We must get out of here!" I yell as mom tries to pick the lock… "This is stupid… out of my way mom… Let the Alpha get the door…" I say… "Alpha? What are you talk… You can change into a dragon?" I nod and blast the door with a plasma. I storm out to find two massive dragons facing off… "I'm Screak…. Leader of the whispers! Out of my way water dragon." The massive white and red roars… "It's Ice dragon to you JA, and master wants this land then Iceburn will take this land." The fish like one yells back… I take flight and fly into the middle…

"Thank you for asking, but this is my land and I will not let either of you have it. I'm Nightheal the Alpha of Doom… AND I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU WHY IT IS CALLED DOOM, BECAUSE FACING ME… YOU ARE DOOMED TO DIE!" I Roar… Energy flows around me… then the sky goes black… And I grow huge… Then attack… Slamming Iceburn and throw him into the ocean, then spin around… and send screak into the ground.

Alvin's point of view

"No! Iceburn! Fight Back!" Drago yells… "Screak!" I yell… Shocked…Lightning flashes across the sky hitting Nightheal, with each blast he seems to be more and more powerful. The other two alphas did not stand a chance… I feel sick as I watch Nightheal eat screak like he was no more than a worm and Nightheal a bird. Drago screams… and then slams his knife into my head… then runs for Iceburn… I drop to the ground.

Drago's point of view

One down… now how would we kill nightheal… "Master! He is to powerful…. We are fighting a losing battle… We must flee or we will die! Iceburn screams… Trying to make his way to me… I sigh… he was right… I jump up and sigh… Iceburn is gasping… some of his gills are crushed… his left tusk is missing… I close my eyes… we have lost… We turn and flee…

Writer's note

Thanks for reading… for now this is the end.


End file.
